Patch Notes
Below is a list of recent patch notes. 1.464 ; Release date * 3-Dec-2013 ;What's New * Added Hall of Fame to keep track of your event previous performance * Bug Fixes, possibility to lose progress on final stage of an event has been fixed * Improved Customer Support page with mail auto-filling * Various bugs fixed 1.460 ; Release date * 14-Nov-2013 ;What's New * Event progress, possibility of items being lost are fixed. * Negative Reputation above 2 billions fans are fixed and will become positive again. * Start up loading has been optimized. * Improved Player Support framework. * Various bug fixed.  * Mystery Cards Jackpot changed to one free card every 30 pack you buy. 1.459 ; Release date * 4-Nov-2013 ; What's New * Fuel properly refills when you close the game in the task bar and relaunch at a later point. * Fixed iPad issue where adding options on car would close the menu. * Potential crash if the player exit the game while there was a chest on screen and no cars on the production line. * Friends Rankings were not sorted in the right order. * Cement Truck is now correctly 15,000 WP instead of 1 WP 1.458 ;Release date * 22-Oct-2013 ; What's new * 32 new cars to discovers, RIGS, BOBSLEDS, RACING CARS and more to build and breed! * 10 new techs including storing workings and resistance to poison power-ups! * 4 new workers to unlock. * New Treasure Chest holding super cool items and even The GREEN DEVIL SPIRIT that can grant you one wish! * Special Golden Mystery Cards with super bonuses. * Added Special capacity to workers. * Grand Prix Mode with weekly leader-boards. * Improved Car Reveal scene with stars rating system. * New Generation of Events coming. * News report will change during events. * Top 10 category in the shop has been replaced by recently unlocked and last car built. * Tons of bug fixes and little tweak. (Zombie lag during event was fixed, progress safety during event increased, level 91,101,111 required point were decreased) * Better iOS 7 support. 1.440 ; Release date * 18-Jul-2013 ; What's new * 13 New Rare Cars including a very secret and legendary BIKE ! * 2 New Buildings (Rocky Land and ZFC) * New Events coming soon ! * Bugs Fixed * New Support method to help resume Event Progress. 1.433 ; Release date * 31-May-2013 ; What's new * Adjustments made around event points and rewards. Thanks for your patience! * Minor Bugs * Adjustments to Racing Tournament event structure (coming soon!) * Other misc optimizations ; Coming Soon : * Improved Zombie Event * New event systems for your enjoyment! 1.432 ; Release date * 21-May-2013 ; What's new * Minor Bugs * Adjustments to Racing Tournament event structure (coming soon!) * Other misc optimizations ; Coming Soon : * Improved Zombie Event * New event systems for your enjoyment! 1.430 ; Release date * 23-April-2013 ; New Features * 9 New Cars! Meet the GREEN MANGUST, she runs on SNAKE VENOM!! * 2 New workers (Mini Nickage & Rosanna) * Multiplayer Event, stay tuned for it! Racing Tournament with grand prize is coming! * New Mystery Cards type holding secret parts to unlock Mythical Cars! * Mystery Cards offering Coins & Experience scale better with player level ;Bug Fixes * Time Monster has been tamed down * Fixed a freezing issue if player had not launched game in a while * Evolve To Engineer is back on iPad * Saving issue when Upgrading Cars directly in Cash is now fixed * Performance Optimization if you have lot of Friends * Better compatibility if your device is using a 12H format settings * Less random crashes 1.402 ; Release date * ??-March-2013 ;New Features * iPad 1,2,3 & Mini Support ! * 6 New Quests -> Meet Slim Cheddar, Fat Cheez worst enemy ! * New TV Report events * Add New Friends by their Code ! * Add New Friends after a race or a message ! * 3 new types of Mystery Cards added (Zombie Outbreak, Gold Shower, Booster Items) * All Donuts Rewards in Mystery Cards were increased * Save on the cloud reminder after every purchases. * Improved support page. * Referral Code is now available at Level 3 ;Bug Fixes * Request Menu could crash if someone sent you a request while using a Buddhist Calendar * Referral Code for people with a MBID starting by 25 is now fixed. * Confirmation Button on a card cause sometimes a crash, it's fixed. 1.400 ; Release date * ??-February-2013 ;Multiplayer * The game will now be available on Mobage ! It's the BEST network dedicated to mobile games, where you can make a lot of friends and compete. One of the biggest advantage is that now you'll be able to race strangers directly from the game leaderboards !!! ;Motor World Pixel Message Service * You'll soon be able to send mess...See more ;2 New Legendary Workers * Slim Cheddar & Zombie Doc, check out the worker menu on how to unlock them ! ;Collection Tree -> MEGA REWARDS line. * There's 2 extra lines in the collection tree you'll get 150 & 250 FREE DONUTS !!! There's also an invisible scroll bar on the right to help you scroll faster through the 92 cars. ;Rankings * You can now directly check through the rankings menu, the score of your friends / Motor World Players close to your rank / The Top 50 in 4 different categories : Fans - Cars Built - Time Spent - Races won. You can also choose to race or gift people with a rank close to you. ;Mystery Cards * All mystery cards rewards were increased, you can now HOLD the card and use it whenever you want. The card have been redesigned with a rarity & stars rating system to let you know the quality of the card you're holding. There's a new pack of 6 mystery cards available for 25 cash & new methods to get them for free. ;Donuts Upgrades * The price was reduced so you can have more donuts upgrade for coins. You'll also have an indicator of your max donuts capacity on your donut bar. ;Pop Up Confirmation * Now if you press by mistake a Pop up window prompting you to get more stuff, you'll have 3 seconds to cancel it before it's confirmed ! ;Referral Code * Once you'll reach level 16, you'll be able to share a Referral Code with your friends. Each time a new player enters your referral code at the end of their tutorial, you'll receive 20 donuts, 50 000 fans and 1 MYSTERY CARD, your friends will get 10 donuts, 1000 coins & 1 MYSTERY CARD too. It's a WIN-WIN MEGA COMBO !!!. ;Game Balance * The max level was set from 100 to 140 now ! * There's no more limitation if you have more than several billions coins. * The Racing Super Secret Boost was removed to favor better racing balance. * There's some adjustments on car unlock condition and selling prices. * No more Ads in the shop ! * Stability was again improved a LOT, lot of bug fixes everywhere !! * New Splash screen and game icon + little stuff you'll discover.